Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $6$ and $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $6x$ do? $6x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (6x - 3) = \color{orange}{3(6x-3)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{3(6x-3)}$ $3(6x-3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(6x-3)-8$.